Call of Blood
by Kots
Summary: The vampire and the boy meet. Will they be able to soothe each others pains? Or simply bring each other greater despair? Myotismon and OC Attn: Will not update until receive at least 10 reviews.
1. Default Chapter

****

Knight of the Staff: Greetings you puny mortals! It is I, The Knight of the Staff, here once more to bring you another fic.

****

Pinmon: Er hem....This author does not own digimon.

****

Knight of the Staff: You're not supposed to say that until I'm done ranting!

****

Pinmon: Well...aren't you?

****

Knight of the Staff: Well....yeah...but that's not the point! Oh well...I want all you who read this to know that I shall not be updating it until it receives at least five reviews....from different people! 

****

Pinmon: Whatever....just R & R would you?

****

Knight of the Staff: Grrrr....stupid partner is stealing my spotlight......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the door to my room, and leaned against it.

I could still hear them fighting.

Every day it was the same. The same crap, day in and day out.

I locked my door and dropped my bag. It fell with a thud to the floor. I walked over to my computer and sat down. I closed my eyes and sighed......god...was I sick of life.

I clenched my hand and punched the computer table. All I succeeded in doing was bruising my knuckles upon the thick, sturdy oak. 

"Pathetic..." I told myself as I rubbed my hand.

It was true...I was pathetic. I knew I was, so I didn't try to deny it. I had always been, and would remain a pathetic, friendless loser.

I had never had friends, I didn't deserve them. That fact was reinforced every day of the living hell I called my life. At school I was tormented, physically and psychologically. My guidance counselor once suggested that I should try befriending those who hurt me. When I told him that was a great idea, he smiled and said he'd see me in a week.

I guess that man has never heard of the term sarcasm.

Daily beatings, name calling, and at least a once a week shove, down the stairs, was all the proof I needed to see that I could never have friends.

Hell..., even the teachers made fun of me. Especially the P.E. teacher. He found it especially amusing when I was always picked last, or when he would make us jump hurdles. That always got a laugh as I could never jump completely over them, and repeatedly fell. 

"Come on fatty! Jump!" the other guys in my class would yell, causing them and the teacher to laugh even harder.

Yeah.....it was real funny.

I rubbed my head, I had been getting headaches more often over the years. I could still hear my parents yelling at each other over me. They seemed to always be fighting now. 

__

"It's your fault he's bullied at school! You had to mother him and protect him so much!"

"He's my son! You've no right to say how I should raise him!"

"He's my son too! Damn you woman! It's your fault he's so weak!"

They quieted down then...perhaps afraid I might hear them. It was too late, I had heard and all the times before. They both thought I was pathetic as well. 

It wasn't my fault....I never asked to be born. Why was I put through such hell every day? What did I do? What kind of atrocity could I have committed in a past life that deserved this? 

Did anyone ever ask how I was doing? No.... Did anyone ever tell me they cared what I thought? No....

Would any of this ever change? Would I ever have friends? Would I ever be loved!?! The answer remained the same....no.

I realized this and closed my eyes, trying to keep in the tears. 

I guess I had always hoped that someday...somehow...it'd all change. But, I realized it would never change. 

"_Why..." _I whispered, I clenched my hands and hit the desk again. "_Why!?!_" I said to myself louder this time. 

I had to do something. I had to feel something. Anything to get away from my problems. _Pain_...pain would work. Pain would distract me from my life, at least...for a little while.

I punched the desk again...it didn't work...it hurt, but not enough! I need a lot of pain! The more the better! I looked at my computer screen...at the screensaver that was a smiley face floating around.

I don't know why...but I felt angry at it. I grabbed the sides of the monitor with my hands. I stared at it angrily...mad that it couldn't feel...jealous of the fact...I hated it. 

I wanted pain...and I got it. I smashed my forehead into the top of the monitor. The first impact made my eyes spin, and it hurt like hell. I smiled, and did it again, over and over. Soon enough my forehead was a bloody bruised mess. My blood had literally bathed the computer screen, as if thought someone had painted a red haze over it.

I slumped back in my chair...letting the blood flow down my face. I didn't care...the pain was actually soothing. It overrode everything else, blocked out the thoughts of my life. Pain was good, the only thing right in my life so far. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a dimension that is so similar, yet so different from out own. A being floated in darkness, was suspended in it. There was no feeling for him, no light, no warmth, no cold....nothing. Nothing but him and his own thoughts.

__

Blood....Pain....Despair....yes, these were things I knew well. 

I floated in the darkness...alone. 

I had only myself to blame for being here.

This was my hell...my debt to be paid for all the suffering I had caused.

I had been a fool...I realized that now. I had spent an eternity here, in the darkness. Feeling nothing...except my own guilt.

I had not even been allowed to be reborn...so horrible were my deeds. 

I had tortured, killed, and murdered. All for my pleasure. I mistreated everyone, even my loyal servants. I made them fear me...made them serve me out of pain instead of choice. I had cared for no one...thought it a weakness. All others were beneath me in my eyes!

What a fool I was....

Now though....I sensed....something....

I felt...another...

Their pain...their despair...it called to my own....

I needed to meet this being....perhaps...perhaps we could help each other....

I cried out in my prison of darkness....cried for forgiveness....cried out to be allowed to help this other tortured soul....

"Please! Forgive me! I am sorry!"

................

Nothing answered me....I was not surprised....

I wept....

I had finally felt there was something good I could do....and it was denied me.....was I never to be given another chance? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching in amazement, four glowing figures, invisible to him, commented on his current state of being.

__

"He weeps..."

"Yes...perhaps...perhaps he really has changed his ways..."

"It could be a trick."

"Look into his heart then...you can see it...the spark of light that is forming."

"Yes...if we do not give him this chance....that spark may extinguish forever..."

"So? Is that not exactly what he tried to do? He tried to take over the worlds! He tortured, and hunted down his prisoners like cattle! Why should he be released? Why should he be allowed back?"

"He is not going back to that quadrant....he would be destroyed on sight."

"Besides...everyone...no matter how evil they have been....deserves a second chance."

"Yes...let us send him....send him to the one whose very blood calls out in need of deliverance..."

"It is decided then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was starting to numb....and gradually disappear. I had a tremendous headache...and I was starting to see spots of light.

I shook my head...which only made me dizzy. I could focus a little more. 

I frowned...I didn't want the pain to go away. When it did, I would have to go back to focusing on my life. I couldn't do that.

I rubbed my eyes to clear the spots...and ready myself for more pain.

I blinked repeatedly...then stared slack-jawed. The spots of light weren't disappearing....in fact...they seemed to be coming from my computer! 

Beams of white light were forcing their way through the dried, and still sticky blood. The light actually broke through and caused some to fall off!

I backed up...shaking my head harder....I had to be hallucinating.

Soon I was covering my eyes from the intensity of the light. I think I started yelling....but then I knew nothing but darkness....sweet, blessed, peaceful darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

My tears stopped falling from my eyes....for I had no more to weep.

I remained in a state of depression, sure that I had had a chance...and lost it.

I had felt as if I could have actually helped somebody! That I could start my atonement for my sins!

It wasn't fair! I...I...

I was once feared and hated. I had thrived on it! I didn't want that anymore. I just....I wanted another chance! To show the world that I had changed!

That being I had felt....I...I felt they needed me! I could have helped them! It's as if I could feel them....smell them even......a scent....a scent of blood?

My mouth automatically watered at the thought...and I forced myself under control. I would never do that to a sentient being again....

A burst of bright light caused me to shield my eyes. I yelled and felt myself being moved. Faster and faster I went...I could feel the wind rushing past me. 

The scent of blood grew stronger....and I hungered... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was pulled back into the world of waking by the sound of something being smashed.

The light had finally faded away, and I heard a loud "Ooooofffff!!!!"

I rubbed my eyes hard...and opened them.

Only to stare at what I found before me.

A tall, thin man, wearing a blue suit and red cape was kneeling on the floor, my chair having been crushed under him. He was very pale looking, and wearing a crimson mask over his eyes. Two small fangs were extended over his bottom lip. I immediately recognized him...although, I knew it wasn't possible. 

In my bedroom, on my floor, was none other than Myotismon, an actual digimon!

I returned to the blessed realm of unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight of the Staff: Well...what'd you think? Be honest!

****

Pinmon: ......that was the stupidest piece of crap I've ever read.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! That's it! I'm sick of your attitude! If you don't straighten up....then....then, uh...no ice cream for a month!

****

Pinmon: What!?! Noooo!!!! Okay! This was a great fic! You people better review! I want my ice cream! Remember...at least 5 before it's updated!

****

Knight of the Staff: Why do I get the feeling that they'll listen to you more than me? Oh well.....so long for now foolish mortals, and as always, Boo Ha Ha!


	2. chapter 2

****

Knight of the Staff: Yay! My demand for at least 5 reviews for my last chapter was actually met by you mortals! I'm so happy! 

****

Pinmon: Calm down! It was just five reviews! That's nowhere near what you really want!

****

Knight of the Staff: It's not?

****

Pinmon: No...this time say you'll refuse to update unless you get at least 10 reviews!

****

Knight of the Staff: I don't know....I don't get reviewed enough as it is. If I make a demand like that, I don't think anybody will even read, let alone review my writing anymore.

****

Pinmon: _Pffffttt_! Here I thought that you were a warrior of the written word. Yet I find that you fear to even make a demand of your readers!

****

Knight of the Staff: (_eyes grow dark....body shimmers....appears in true armor covered form...the staff of power burning in grip with a dark fire..._) **_I.....fear.....nothing!!!! Behold me puny mortals and quake with fear! I demand tribute! 10 reviews for this fic or I shall no longer update! Then you shall suffer! All shall suffer and burn! Boo ha ha! Boo h..._**

****

Pinmon: Are you done now?

****

Knight of the Staff: Yep.

****

Pinmon: _oooookkkkaaaaayyyyy......_

****

Knight of the Staff: hehe....

****

Pinmon: This author does not own digimon.

****

Knight of the Staff: (tears up...and blows nose in his cape...) _I....I want to though!_

****

Pinmon: Oi....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The human had fainted...

I assumed that he had been overcome by shock. Although...he seemed to have recognized me.

This was the being that I had felt...the one who needed help. 

I inhaled deeply...and almost fainted away at the wonderful aroma. 

There was a smell...a sweet, rich, intoxicating scent. My mouth started to water...my hunger...it was returning.

I smelled blood....sweet, filling, lovely blood!

I realized I had moved forward, and was standing directly over the unconscious human. His face was covered in blood...it was dry...and starting to flake off. But still...what a delicious sight it was!

I leaned down, until I was kneeling beside him. I lifted him off the ground, and moved my face to his. The smell was stronger than ever, and the wound on his forehead had opened, spilling fresh blood...

I was dizzy with need...the hunger consumed me...I needed to feed!

I moved my lips directly over the trickling fluid...I moved closer...just for a taste...no more...just a taste...

I was so close...another centimeter and I would taste it. I closed my eyes...and forced myself away.

"No...I can't...I...I won't do this..."

I stood and saw a bed in the corner. I placed the human on it...and went to the other side of the room.

I had almost done what I had said I would never do again. I shook, and wrapped myself in my cloak. My stomach rumbled...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch..."

My head hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and found I was looking at the ceiling. I felt I was on my bed...and sat up slowly.

My head was throbbing...and I touched my forehead tenderly. I winced slightly. 

"I guess that my ending up in a coma didn't happen..."

I was secretly hoping that something like that would've occurred. But of course...I didn't get what I wanted and had only succeeded in giving myself a huge headache, a sore head, and probably a concussion.

Sitting up I looked at my hands, and clenched them as tight as I could. I looked over at my computer to see that there was blood on the edges...but none on the screen itself. That was very strange...almost as strange as the sight of the broken chair in front of the computer.

"How the...." 

I shrugged...I must've cleaned off the blood, and then broke the chair somehow. I didn't remember. Perhaps it was best if I didn't. I felt as if I'd started to go nuts.

I'd also started seeing things, although that was probably a side effect of my _injury_. I remembered white light, and I could've sworn I had seen Myotismon in my bedroom. 

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I had hallucinated seeing a fictional character from a cartoon. 

"Sure looked real though..." 

I decided to get up and find some aspirin to help my head. 

I got up too quickly, for I became dizzy, and fell forward, unable to stop myself.

.......

To say that I was surprised when something grabbed me, and kept me from hitting the floor would have been an understatement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The human had tried moving around too early. He was still weak, and I saw him start to fall. I quickly moved and caught him before he hit the floor.

The human stiffened in my arms. Slowly his head turned until he saw me. His reaction was not what I expected it to be. I expected fear...or surprise. But...laughter?

The human was laughing....but not in a good way.

His eyes were wide open and he was shaking. Still...laughter flowed from him as water from a jug.

I set him back upon his bed while he stared and laughed.

"Are you well?" I asked.

He abruptly ceased his laughter and just stared at me. I began to grow impatient and tapped my foot. 

Still...the human did nothing but stare. It was disturbing me greatly. 

I sighed and took hold of the only chair in the room...well....the only one that wasn't smashed that was. I sat down and just watched the human carefully....I wasn't too sure that he was altogether sane. He wouldn't cease his staring...and I was starting to worry.

Had I done this to him? 

What kind of help was this?

I was with him for but a few hours and already I had driven him insane....

What kind of monster was I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd gone crazy...there was no other explanation.

I had slowly turned my head and saw Myotismon, except this was no cartoon character. Hi skin was pale, and his lips a dark red. His blue eyes shone from the crimson mask that donned his face. His grip on my arm was strong, yet gentle at the same time.

I started laughing....

I had finally gone nuts. Here I was in my room, with a cartoon character! How could I not find it funny!?!

Then he spoke, "Are you well?"

Hearing him actually speak is what snapped me out of my ceaseless laughter.

I stared at him. He had spoken...I'd heard him. He wasn't just a hallucination....and figment of my crumbling mind.

I couldn't move....couldn't think....all I could do was stare at this being....who wasn't even supposed to exist!

He had moved me back upon my bed...and seated himself in one of my chairs. He sat across from me...and was clearly worried. 

I continued to stare...out of shock....but also curiosity. He looked worried....why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The human sat there....his gaze unnerving me more than I liked to admit. 

I was very worried now. I feared I had done this to him. I closed my eyes to escape the human's endless stare. 

Self-loathing suddenly flowered in me. I had been sent to help this boy....I had begged to be allowed to come to him. Did I help though? No....I just caused more injury...and had nearly fed upon him! 

I shook my head in shame....how could I have let this happen?

"Excuse me...er...uh...Myotismon?"

I opened my eyes quickly to look at the boy. He seemed normal now...if not slightly pale. He obviously knew me....so I decided that I should know his name as well.

"Yes? I am Myotismon. What is your name human?"

Perhaps I seemed to harsh...for the boy looked down and quietly said, "M...Matthew..."

I sighed, "Matthew....are you well?"

He looked back up at me, "No...I...I don't think I am..."

Now we were getting somewhere. Perhaps now I could start to help this Matthew. 

"What is wrong Matthew?"

The boy sighed...and looked at his hands, then at me. "Oh nothing! I'm just sitting here having a conversation with a cartoon character! Nothing's wrong at all!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise....so, I had been sent back...but to a place where I was nothing more than a drawing....an entertainment for children. Although....

"Matthew...I am no cartoon. I am as real as you. Here..." 

I reached out to him...and he looked at my gloved hand hesitantly. Then, with a look of determination...he placed his hand in mine. 

"You are real..." he whispered. 

I smiled, "Yes..."

The boy smiled...and I found that I liked his smile. He then frowned though, as if a dark thought had crossed his mind.

"Why are you here? You are a digimon aren't you? I mean...are you the same Myotismon as the one that the digidestined defeated.....twice?"

I scowled at that memory....but, the past is the past. "I'm here to help you Matthew...and perhaps help myself along the way. Yes...I am a digimon, and yes...I was defeated by the digidestined." 

It was then my turn to be confused. "How do you know of that though?"

The human Matthew went on to explain all about the Digimon cartoon. How he had always been a fan of it, and had never missed an episode. 

I nodded while he talked. It made sense in a way. This quadrant must have digimon as a cartoon only...and humans here had never had contact with real digimon.

"So Myotismon...uh...why did you say you were here?"

I sighed... "Matthew...I am here to help you. I know not with what, just that I felt your pain...your loneliness. I have experienced those feelings for what seems an eternity. Your pain called out to my own...it's almost as if...but no, it couldn't be."

"What?"

"It's almost as if it were a calling of blood. But that is a mere legend...it can't really happen."

Matthew looked at me strangely. I couldn't blame him, but I did feel a certain connection with this human. 

"What's the calling of blood?"

"The calling of blood is a legend passed down among vampiric digimon. It says that there are those beings who a vampire may feed from without worry of harming them. Their blood 'calls' to the vampire, and is almost irresistible."

Matthew blushed... "You...you think my blood calls to you?"

I couldn't lie to this human, and I couldn't lie to myself. 

"Yes...yes I do. Do not worry though. I have vowed to never take the blood of a sentient being again." 

My stomach growled at the thought of food...and Matthew heard it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized that Myotismon must be hungry. His stomach rumbled quite clearly. He seemed a little embarrassed, but hid it well. I wished I could do that. Every time I was embarrassed my face would become dark red and I would be laughed at.

He said he wouldn't feed from me. But...did that mean he'd be hungry? That he'd have to go and hunt for his food? What if he was caught? What if he was discovered? No...I couldn't let that happen. He said he had come here to help me. So what is he was supposedly the most evil digimon the digidestined ever fought? I didn't care....

"Myotismon...."

"Yes Matthew?"

"I...I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you...I mean...I know we haven't known each other long...but...I don't want you to go hungry..."

Myotismon looked at me strangely...before seeming to understand. He then stood up slowly and backed away, stepping back until he was against the wall.

"You don't know what you are asking Matthew...you can't know."

I was confused. Hadn't he just told me that my blood called to him? That I would not be harmed by him feeding from me? Why was he acting this way? Was it because once more I was being turned down? Once more I was unwanted!? Why!? 

I put my face into my hands...and tried not to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pinmon: What is wrong with you!

****

Knight of the Staff: What?

****

Pinmon: You left it off at such a crappy ending!

****

Knight of the Staff: So? That's the point! I leave it like this...get reviews...then update. That was the plan remember!

****

Pinmon: Oh yeah...hehe.

****

Knight of the Staff: Oi...

****

Pinmon: You think they'll review?  


****

Knight of the Staff: Of course! I showed them the power of my true form didn't I? They'd be fools not to. Boo ha ha!

****

Pinmon: You know...sometimes I worry about you....

****

Knight of the Staff: If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that....

****

Pinmon: O_o....


End file.
